The Pariahs
by Banjodog
Summary: Marik discovers that there is more to the Millennium Rod than he had previously thought. The Rod appears before him to set the story straight and offer its ultimatum.


The Pariahs  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all related characters therein do not belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.   
  
Summary: Marik discovers that there is more to the Millennium Rod and its history than he previously thought. The Rod appears to him to set the story straight and offer its ultimatum.  
  
Author's Note: This is the third story in my no-name arc which includes "Legacy of Darkness" and "Holy," but it can also be read as a standalone. "The Pariahs" was also meant to be a one shot, like its companions, but it has turned into a two chapter story. The chapter after this will be its conclusion.  
  
*~*  
  
Krakow, Poland  
  
10:47 P.M.  
  
Drumming his fingers against the table top, Marik leaned back in his chair and scanned the crowd before him. The Grand Square was lively, even at the late hour, all the people milling about and blissfully unaware that they were being watched for any sign...any *whisper* of a hint...  
  
"Czy chce pan juz zamowic?" the waiter asked, coming to stand next to the table.  
  
"Kawe. Czarna," Marik answered without lifting his gaze. The waiter nodded and disappeared back into the cafe.   
  
No.  
  
Not him either.  
  
Damn. This was going to take a while.   
  
Marik lowered his other hand and thumbed the length of the Millennium Rod that hung at his hip, finding comfort in the metal cooled by the night air.   
  
"It's getting heavy," Marik murmured as he unhooked the Rod and let it settle in his palm. Indeed, its weight had been increasing every night ever since he had left Egypt, and it was starting to become a distraction. He raised it, and pointed it out towards the crowd. "Is it here?" Marik asked softly. Abruptly, the weight disappeared, the Rod now as light as a feather. It startled Marik, and it slid from his grasp. It had fallen no more than an inch, however, before he caught it again.  
  
"They say there's a dragon beneath this city."  
  
Marik froze, his breath catching in his throat. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see his own mirror image sitting beside him, staring out at the Square.  
  
He jumped as the waiter set the cup and saucer down, the clinking china sounding as loud as church bells. The waiter widened his eyes at seeing a rather sudden arrival of another customer, especially one that seemed so similar to the first, but he quickly regained his composure.  
  
"I pan? Czy chce pan juz zamowic?" he addressed the twin.   
  
"Czekolada pitna. Dziekuje," the twin answered with a soft smile. The waiter nodded and once again disappeared back into the cafe.   
  
The twin turned its attention back to Marik, who was having difficulty drawing his breath. The twin glanced at the object in his hands and then looked back out at the crowd again.  
  
"It's not here, you know."  
  
Marik let the Item drop from his hand, a few people turning curious stares to him at the sound of the metal bouncing against the stone. He stood up, upsetting his drink and shoving the chair away from him. His muscles coiled with tension, and he clenched his hands.  
  
"Sit down. People are staring," the twin said calmly.   
  
Marik did not move.   
  
The twin sighed and leaned back, focusing once more on the Square.  
  
"The dragon's there," the twin said, pointing out to the far end of the Square, where hidden from view was a great stone palace. "Beneath Wawel Castle. Sleeping. Waiting. Though for what, I cannot say. Wouldn't that be simply grand? To see a dragon?"  
  
The twin smiled, but Marik kept his wary distance.   
  
"Feel at ease with me, Marik. Please, sit," it said, motioning towards the fallen chair.  
  
"Czy to pan w porzadku?" the waiter questioned, setting the twin's cup down and moving towards Marik.  
  
"Tak, tak," Marik replied, waving his hand. The waiter looked unconvinced, but as the twin began to sip its drink nonchalantly and Marik picked up his chair to set it right, he moved on to the next table.  
  
Marik sat back down and leaned across the table so as to avoid any unwelcome eavesdroppers. The twin was identical to him in every way, down to bone structure and skin tone. It had a dark gray tattoo in the shape of the Millennium Rod's silhouette that stretched from its forehead to its chin, the flares spreading to each temple. The twin was dressed in a simple white robe, and was barefoot.  
  
The eyes were empty, drawing in all light and reflecting none.   
  
The twin took another sip.   
  
"Best hot chocolate in the world. Slightly bitter, but that's Polish chocolate for you."  
  
"Wasn't haunting our dreams enough for you? Or did you feel the need to come and see the sores of life for yourself?" Marik sneered.  
  
"I need to ask you something."  
  
"Ask me something? What could the great Millennium Rod possibly have to ask of me? A lowly Ishtar..."  
  
"Come with me, Marik. We can walk, and compare our curses," the Rod said, standing and leaving a generous amount of zloty beneath the saucer. It started to venture out into the Square, and Marik hesitated, but seeing several people stare at him, he gathered up the Rod off the ground and followed. His obscurity had been broken, and he needed a new place to hide and wait.   
  
Marik fell into step with the Rod, keeping a careful eye on the people around them.   
  
"Leave now," he ordered.   
  
"You would be so quick to dismiss me without hearing what I wanted to ask you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Whatever you think you know about me, Marik, you can forget. After all, it's probably all lies," the Rod stated.   
  
"I know the truth."  
  
The Rod stopped walking, pausing before turning towards Marik. Its eyes had that same idle look, but now, in the warm light of a streetlamp, they were  
  
Blue.  
  
A deep indigo that hovered between cobalt and violet. Marik took an involuntary step backwards, his blood freezing at the sight.   
  
"Do you?" the Rod asked, gazing at him sadly.   
  
Nearby, a tourist's watch beeped, and a bugler appeared at the north face of the Basilica's tallest tower to sound the eleventh hour.   
  
Blue.  
  
They shouldn't. They couldn't--  
  
The bugler stopped.  
  
In fact, everything stopped...  
  
The Rod sat on a bench underneath the lamp post, its arms folded and legs crossed as it stared down at its knees. The crowd had disappeared, and only a leaf blown by the breeze moved across the ground. Shadows peered out between the deserted buildings, listening closely to every breath that Marik took. The Rod checked them from the corners of its eyes, and they shrank back.   
  
"I know you search for the Puzzle, Marik. What do you hope to accomplish once you find it?"  
  
"Stop this now!"  
  
"It's only an illusion. You can leave anytime you want."  
  
Marik whirled around and strode towards the edge of the Square.   
  
"However, if you ever plan on my assistance, you should stay," the Rod called out. Halting, Marik gripped the golden Item so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Its weight had returned, and he would soon be forced to drop it.  
  
"What is it you want to know?" Marik ground out, straining against the sheer heaviness of the Item. The Rod looked up at him through golden bangs, it's blue eyes darkening.   
  
"Your anger is ill-directed, Marik. I have done nothing to warrant your hatred."  
  
Marik let the Item drop to the ground with a resounding crack, its weight preventing it from bouncing. He felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle, and the skin on his arms began to crawl and burn. The Rod watched in tense anticipation.   
  
"My life," Marik began. "Has been nothing but misery and pain just due to your mere *existence.* You and that damnable Puzzle. My family has been nothing but slaves to you, and every one has suffered because of it!"  
  
"Your family entered servitude nobly and willingly. If you wish to have someone to blame, then blame your ancestors."  
  
"Who were snared--"  
  
"Who volunteered--"  
  
"No one would choose this life."  
  
"Do not speak unless you understand what you are saying!"  
  
"I am not bound to you. I should leave you here to be thrown in for scrap. Let you wait for the next poor soul to discover you," Marik replied.  
  
"You cannot possibly hope to win against the Puzzle without my help, Marik. It's far too strong and it will not come willingly."  
  
"I thought it didn't care."  
  
"It doesn't yet. Not especially. But it will not wait for you or any other to find it," the Rod answered. "Marik."  
  
Marik turned his wandering attention back to the Rod, his patience wearing thin.  
  
"The Pharaoh is searching for his memories."  
  
"I will be Pharaoh."  
  
"Then you will need an army."  
  
"And you can raise one?"  
  
The Rod nodded seriously.  
  
"I could give you an army whose numbers would fill a country. I could give you an army of dragons, demons, and anything else you wanted. I could give you an army that would not stop for sleep or nourishment, an army that would be at your command."  
  
As the Rod spoke, it stood and took the few steps that seperated it from Marik.  
  
"I can give you an army that would make even the Shadows hesitate."  
  
The Rod reached out and grabbed a hold of Marik's shoulders, leaning in to whisper in his ear.  
  
"I can give you Seth's army."  
  
The shadows reared, retreating into themselves with angry hisses. Marik's mind reeled, and an overwhelming sense of vertigo made his senses swim.  
  
"That's impossible," he breathed. The Rod pulled away and walked back to the bench, stretching out on its back so it could stare at the sky. "Those were just stories. Myths," Marik continued.  
  
"I was the first."  
  
Marik looked back at the Rod, which gave no more acknowledgement of his presence.  
  
"The Puzzle, of course, came before everything. Even before the Egyptians. Tales of a mystical golden item was the foundation of their civilization and fueled their legends of gods and power. Magic was a very real force in the world.It wasn't alive, and yet it and humans lived peacefully together. The Egyptian's extraordinary skill with it propelled them to become the most powerful nation in the world. It was utopia, until a few Magids that had...less than honorable intentions...got a hold of the Magic. They stained it, mutilated it, *made it sentient*...  
  
The Magic went insane, it could no longer be contained, and it became the Shadows. It's sheer strength began to crack the world apart. The other nations blamed Egypt, and threatened devastating consequences if the Shadows weren't soon brought under control. This went on for several years, until the Pharaoh had a son. The son took the throne at the age of nine, when his father died. The new Pharaoh knew that if he and his people were to survive, he would have to stop the carnage and halt the threat of war on top of it. The Magic had been the primary weapon against enemies, and now that it was failing, Egypt would soon be defenseless. The well that they had previously drawn their magical strength from had become the Shadow Realm, and had become extremely dangerous. In an effort to regain some control, the Magids and priests developed a game that would allow some outlet for the Shadow's anger. The monsters that were the defense of Egypt were sealed into stone tablets and used to settle all disputes. The consequences of losing were great, and most preferred to live peacefully, however unhappily.   
  
The Pharaoh was trained in the art of the Game, and he became quite skilled. HIs control and use of the Shadows was beyond comparison, and all those who challenged him failed. By the time he was thirteen, he was named the King of Games, and the threat of war dimmed.  
  
Life continued like this for only a year, muted yet turbulent, like a river before a waterfall, until the Shadows grew impatient and began to wreak chaos. Persia, the long political adversary of Egypt, rose to the challenge, and declared that it would take control of the Shadows. The Pharaoh knew that under no circumstances could he allow Persia to own the Magic, so he summoned a man called Shadi, and his son, and called for their assistance. Shadi had been a good friend of the former Pharaoh, and was most skilled and wise when it came to the Magic. Shadi brought with him a family that offered its services--"  
  
"The Ishtars."  
  
"Yes. The Ishtars. They also were talented with Magic, and were strong. They told Pharaoh the old stories of a mythic Item that had more power than the gods...the Pharaoh agreed to fund the undertaking, and the search began.  
  
For five years Shadi and the Ishtars hunted the Item, following any clue that they could find. For five years the tensions rose, and the rogue Magic was becoming increasingly unstable. The world threatened to break under the strain, and just when all hope seemed lost, the Item...came to them. The Puzzle allowed itself to be found, and it was brought before the Pharaoh. It knew of the destruction, and it agreed to help. It seemed a godsend, yet the Puzzle had a price. A human soul. It wanted this more than anything in existence. It would seal away the Shadows, and if the soul survived its ownership, then the soul would recieve all of the Puzzle's powers. The Pharaoh agreed to be the sacrifice.  
  
As a safeguard, the Puzzle had the Ishtars create six more Items, in case of its failure. The Puzzle divided its powers up amongst them, and each would have its own soul sacrifice. I was the first."  
  
The Rod paused, and the blue in its eyes seemed more vibrant than before.  
  
"I was given to the High Priest Seth, who had been loyal to the Pharaoh since his birth. Seth would be my sacrifice.....the Ring was made next and was given to Mahaado, also a priest and the fierce guardian of the boy king. The Ankh was next, followed by the Scales, the Tauk, and the Eye. They were divided between the priests and Ishtars, while Shadi recieved the Ankh.   
  
With the rest of us created, the Puzzle was ready for the sacrifices to begin. It would go last to ensure our safety, and it was decided that Seth would be the first to be given. They sacrificed him to me...."  
  
The Rod paused again, sitting up and dropping its head to its chest, its hands clenched into tight fists.  
  
"They did it wrong," it said through gritted teeth, its voice shaking under sobs it fought back. "The sacrifice was performed incorrectly, and I lost him. I *lost* him. Seth's soul was thrown back into his dead, mortal body, and I was left with nothing! It had been just a moment, but it was true completion! And I had *nothing!* Only after millennia can I remember what happened next. Needless to say, I went quite mad. I could not part myself from Seth's body knowing that his soul was still there, trapped and *waiting* for me...I could not leave, even when the stiffness of death had set, and the insects began their infestation. The Puzzle tried to wake me from it, but it was futile. I begged the Puzzle to do it again, to try and sacrifice him again, but it refused. I could not leave, so it abandoned me.  
  
No matter how far the rotting progressed, I did not let them take the body away. I guarded him ferociously, and killed all who tried to seperate us. His soul was still *there.* They tried to convince the Puzzle to destroy me, and I think it would have, had the palace not been raided.   
  
A group of desert bandits, led by the tombrobber Bakura, assaulted the palace boundaries, hoping to take advantage of the chaos in the court. Most of the bandits were killed, but Bakura was captured. It might have been considered a victory for the Pharaoh, except that Mahaado died while protecting his charge. The Ring had lost its sacrifice as well. It was very angry, but I knew that it was not feeling the agony the way I did, for Mahaado had not yet been given--"  
  
"What did bandits hope to accomplish by attacking the palace?" Marik questioned.  
  
"To provide a distraction. It had been a set up. There were several priests and diplomats who sought to overturn Pharaoh and ruin the empire. They wanted Persia to be in control, so they hired the bandits to distract the guard and Pharaoh while they kidnapped me."  
  
"I thought you killed all who tried to seperate you."  
  
"Ah, but they didn't try to seperate us. In fact, they told me just the opposite. They promised to bring Seth back to life, and I was only too happy to agree. I followed them to a temple, built without the knowledge of Pharaoh, deep in the Arabian Desert. There, they used their magic to help Seth's soul regain control of his body. Before my very eyes, the body healed. The flew regrew and his hair and eyes recovered their color. The insects disappeared, as did the stench of death, and I could finally hear his heart beat again. He took a breath, and it was the most wondrous thing I had ever seen. Seth had been brought back from the dead.....However....he had gone mad as well. He had been trapped inside a dead and decaying body, and it was nothing but torment.  
  
Still stuck to his side, I listened as the others told him of the corrupted Pharaoh that was the source of his misery. They told him that Pharaoh was unfit to rule, that he had caused the magic to go insane, and was the worst tyrant that the world had ever known. He must be stopped, they said, and that Seth was the only one who had the strength and skill to oppose him.  
  
Seth believed them.  
  
All of his reason and sense had deserted him, but as long as he was alive, I didn't care. Seth was mine, so I would do whatever he asked of me. He wished for an army.  
  
Using the powers that the Puzzle gave me, I took control of thousands upon thousands of people. They would obey every command, even if it meant their death. No other army in the world had such numbers. I took control of demons and even made some of my own, all of which would obey us without question. Seth was gifted with the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and he was strong, but not strong enough. We had to defeat the Pharaoh, after all, and he had the Puzzle.  
  
For two weeks, Seth and I debated over how to gain enough force to be victorious and give the Puzzle to the Persians. Pharaoh had nearly unbeatable methods of fighting, and the monsters he had amassed were just as extreme. It would be in his greatest strength that we would have to find his greatest weakness. Seth argued that even though the Pharaoh was intelligent, his monsters were not as powerful as they could be. We needed power, for sheer power could undermine any strategy. It was from here that I got my idea. If Seth could have something that was unbeatable, then--"  
  
"The God Cards," Marik said breathlessly. "You knew of the God Cards?"  
  
"Well I should. I created them."  
  
"*What?*"  
  
"The Magic, as I have said, was confused. It was...as you might say...open to suggestion. It already knew how to create monsters...I just convinced it to make more. I infused the monsters with some of Earth's own natural energies, and even gave them some of my own. Combined with the gifts and imagination of the Shadows, they became a force to be reckoned with. They were the greatest foe in the world: Slypher the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Only the most focused and controlled of minds could summon them, and I was confident in Seth's abilities. The Shadows were now weakened by my draining of their power, and with that damaging blow to the Pharaoh, we were ready to march.  
  
The Puzzle knew we were coming. It had heard the Shadows speaking of us, heard them whispering of a power perhaps even beyond them. The Puzzle decided that the sacrifices would have to be finished immediately. A sacrifice had not yet been attempted since Seth, as they wished to know if our tragedy could happen again, but we were too close. THe Ring was to be next, yet they had to find a new sacrifice. None of the Ishtars could be used, nor could Shadi. His son was briefly considered, but decided against due to the need to continue the family line. Omari Ishtar, the founder of your family, was the one to suggest Bakura. After the tombrobber had been caught, Pharaoh cut off his hand and he was thrown into the prison, where he would die a very slow and painful death from infection. If Bakura had the spirit to attack the royal palace directly and still live, then surely he had the stamina for his soul to survive the sacrifice. The Ring acquiesced, and the rituals were to start once more. It was done without the Pharaoh's knowledge, for everyone knew that he would strongly protest the immortality of his friend's murderer.  
  
Our army was fast. The Puzzle had to act immediately. The other sacrifices could not be completed. It needed to seal the Shadows and hope that it would not have to rely on the others. It called for the Pharaoh, but it was too late. Our army had reached the gates, and was laying seige to the surrounding city."  
  
The Rod laughed, a sliglty deranged note entering its voice, and Marik suspected that the centuries had not entirely melted away its insanity.  
  
"It was so easy. There were almost no defenses, and those that did exist were pathetically easy to break. The other Items could barely hold their own, for the Shadows were weak. Seth and I let the demons and soldiers feast upon all they came across as we entered the palace. The Puzzle was in the city, trying to drive them back, so the Pharaoh was left by himself. We cornered him in his private chambers, where Seth challenged him....."  
  
"What happened?" Marik asked before he could stop himself. The Rod smirked and stood up, smoothing out its white robe.  
  
"It's so hard to explain," it said. "I suppose, you would have had to have been there."  
  
The Rod walked away, stopping in the center of the Square and staring up at the sky.  
  
"The moon. It's too bright."  
  
Marik doubled over from what felt like a hard blow to the stomach, and the shadows that had been lurking in the corners rushed forward to fill and smother the Square. The white light from the street lamps and moon vanished, and the entire area became an endless void of a flat black sky. Everything disappeared, and a quarter inch of water covered the sleek as glass, navy colored ground. It was impossible to tell where the sky met the ground, and only the shallow water gave any sense of orientation. Marik straightened, and the ripples around his feet continued on forever.  
  
They were inside the Rod.  
  
"It's so hard to explain," the Rod repeated, its voice oddly muted in such a cavernous abyss. "It is so much easier....to witness it for yourself, Marik. See what has already been."  
  
The area around them changed again, a sudden wind seeming to blow away the darkness and replace it with angry thunderstorm clouds. Blue and white lightning flashed repeatedly, even as the air itself remained gray. As if falling from a great height, Marik saw the sandy earth and buildings rush towards him. He closed his eyes against the nausea, opening them only when the Rod laid a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"See what I can offer you, Marik," it said. Marik opened his eyes to see blood, fire, sand, and a city being laid to ruin. People were screaming and running even as they tried to defend themselves against the heavily armored enemy, who seemed tireless. Demons were tearing the civilians to pieces, splattering the houses and others with blood. Their roars echoed across the dunes, contested only by the thunder and wind. The Rod watched them with a triumphant, knowing smirk, its bue eyes glowing against the darkening sky. The fight seemed pitifully one sided, though those with some magic power were holding their ground.  
  
"There," the Rod declared, pointing to a large, sprawling building a little ways away. "The palace. We must go there."  
  
Marik followed the Rod off the roof of the building that they were standing on and made their way through the narrow streets, completely ignored by both sides of the battle.  
  
"I thought the Tauk was the only one capable of showing the past," Marik shouted over the dissent.  
  
"It is the only one. But any of us can show our own memories," the Rod replied over its shoulder.  
  
The palace grounds were eerily silent in comparison to the war just beyond its walls. Not a single guard was placed at its entrance, and one of the large wooden doors was creaking as it swung back and forth on its hinges.  
  
"The Pharaoh is on the third floor. Down the main hall, up the stairs, second door to the left," the Rod instructed as it watched the thunder clouds pile ontop of each other. "Hurry. Or you'll miss it."  
  
Marik remained where he was, feeling the anger begin to churn within him once more. The Rod had done nothing but toy with him from the moment of its arrival, and he felt no measure of trust for the being that stood beside him.  
  
As if sensing his thoughts, the Rod lowered its head abruptly, giving Marik an accusing glare before softening its eyes into a more neutral expression.   
  
"Unless, of course, you do not wish to know how to summon the Gods," it said.  
  
Marik broke into a run, sprinting up the steps and down the main hall of the Pharaoh's palace. IT was as silent as the grounds, filled with the chill of abandonment. At peak activity, the palace was a vertible city within a city, but at present, not even ghosts wandered the stone corridors.   
  
'The Rod,' Marik thought. 'What is it planning?'  
  
Past the inlaid gold throne.  
  
'What is it thinking?'  
  
Up the broad, flat stairs.  
  
'What does it want?'  
  
To the left, and second door on the left, where the dark mahoghany was left carelessly wide open.  
  
'Why is it showing me this?'  
  
Marik, himself just a shadow in this echo of the past, could feel the storm winds rightly enough, and it was cold, but he ignored it.  
  
Standing on the balcony, and facing out towards the city, was the Pharaoh. He was dressed in a simple white linen that draped loosely around his hips and that reached his knees, as well as a red cape that fell to his shins, and his accessories consisting of gold wrist bands, earrings, and a crown. Even with this brilliance, it was strongly dulled by the approaching squalls.  
  
The Pharaoh was still, still as no human had any right to be, and Marik had begun to think a flaw in the Rod's magic until the king lifted his arm to greet his messenger. A large bird landed on the Pharaoh's outstretched arm, its voice singing mournfully into its master's ear. Marik recognized the bird as the Skull Red from Duel Monsters, and he could just glimpse the flash of silver from the knives that the animal stored beneath its saffron wings. An essentially weak monster, but useful--  
  
"I understand," the king said, his voice smoothe and low, but it carried easily. "I thank you. You may go."  
  
The Skull Red Bird trilled and flapped its wings, but it flew no more than to the balcony railing and perched to preen its flashing, jangling knives.  
  
"As you wish," the Pharaoh acquiesced and leaned forward to grip the railing and calmly watch the carnage below.   
  
Marik was confused. Never had his father or grandfather mention the Shadow Monsters as being anything other than tools for dueling...if this memory were correct, then it would change everything. Monsters being used for soldiers, messengers....how far did it extend?  
  
"You can stop hiding now. I know you're there," the Pharaoh called out, causing Marik to jump and instinctivily sink back towards the wall. Surely he could not be seen--  
  
"Unsurprising. Your eyes extend far beyond these walls," came the reply.   
  
"One does not need eyes to know of your presence, Seth," the Pharaoh said. The former High Priest Seth smirked at the statement and bowed slightly, though the king still had his back turned.  
  
"I shall take that as a compliment."  
  
Marik stepped even farther back into the shadowed corners of the room as Seth strode forward, his extravagant blue robes billowing around him. The Rod followed closely behind, this time as Seth's double image, rather than Marik's. As Seth moved toward the Pharaoh, the Rod reached forward and touched him on the arm, halting his approach and giving a cautious warning with its dull eyes.  
  
The exchange was silent and brief, ending with the Rod falling back obediently. Seth strode up next to the Pharaoh, and both unconsciously assumed their positions as they had in the past, when they stood upon the same balcony and discussed, weather, politics, and whether or not a tree could feel pain.  
  
"Why are you here, Seth?" Pharaoh questioned at length. "The Puzzle isn't here. It's in the city."  
  
"Yes, I know. But that isn't what I want right now."  
  
"This army of yours....was it really necessary? All those people...you're killing them, and yet they did nothing."  
  
"They're going to die anyway. The world is dying, Pharaoh, and I would think that those people down there are recieving the preferable alternative."  
  
"Death on a whim? Death because they're in the way? How can that be preferable?"  
  
"I'm sure death has a much kinder face," Seth answered, glancing at his friend. Pharaoh narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I was told that you *had* seen the face, Seth....it is rather depressing to know that even you are yet guessing."  
  
"I saw nothing more than rotting flesh and a blackness that reeked of decay. If the jackals were there at all, they fled from the contamination."  
  
"It wasn't meant to happen."  
  
"Neither was this," Seth said, gesturing out towards the massacre. Pharaoh straightened, tilting his head slightly as blonde bangs fell into his eyes.  
  
"No. I suppose not."  
  
Seth stood and took the few steps back into the room, where he picked up a small bowl half full of hardened oil and a charred, twisted wick in the middle.  
  
"It's been a while since you've burned this. The oil has dried on the wick and now your flame will be dim," he observed.  
  
"This stormy, endless day is all that there has been for three weeks, my friend. There has been no nightfall, so I have not needed any light."  
  
"Worry not," Seth replied quietly as he set the bowl back down. "Your night shall come soon enough."  
  
"Perhaps quicker than I planned."  
  
"The gods laugh at the plans of men, Pharaoh. Even yours."  
  
"So you travel by divine order?"  
  
Seth smiled.  
  
"You might be surprised."  
  
Pharaoh spun so that he was facing Seth, resting his hands on the railing behind him. Seth approached Pharaoh again, his steps methodical and deliberate.  
  
"I'm rather surprised at the humble information you possess."  
  
"News travels slow these days," Pharaoh responded, standing his ground as the High Priest came forward.  
  
"I have noticed that the dunes have been shifting quite rapidly as of late, and one can easily make a road difficult to travel."  
  
Seth was within inches of Pharaoh, and raised his hands to grip the railing on either side of the king, effectivily trapping him, but Pharaoh remained still.  
  
"You left nothing untouched, did you?"   
  
"Not even a single grain of sand," Seth smirked and leaned in closer as the Pharaoh's fingers discreetly closed around the handle of a dagger that was hidden in the hem of his cloths.   
  
"You always were thorough."  
  
"You know why I'm here."  
  
Pharaoh's grip tightened so that his whole hand turned white, and had begun to shake slightly, ready to draw at the slightest movement.  
  
"Your convictions of change, I suppose."  
  
Seth smiled and pulled away, taking a few steps backwards as Pharaoh slowly released the breath he had been holding.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel of the Shadow Game. The conditions stand as thus: If you triumph, you can kill me as you please and keep the Rod and my army. If I am victorious, I get the Puzzle and you relinquish your throne and title."  
  
Pharaoh looked across his shoulder to see the Skull Red staring back at him with its yellow, pupil-less eyes. Cries of pain and rage echoed from the city, and the thunder did little to drown them out.  
  
"I accept."  
  
Marik cried out in anger as the world faded to black again, the room and its inhabitants replaced with that same void as before, the sound of dripping water almost unnaturally loud.  
  
"Why did you stop it!?" Marik demanded as the Rod appeared before him.  
  
"I thought it added to the dramatic tension."  
  
"You--"  
  
"Before I continue, Marik, I wanted to make sure my intentions were clear."  
  
"Show me the God Cards."  
  
"Silence. Listen to me because this is critical. I will show you how to summon the God Cards only under the most strict of circumstances. First, you must tell me what you plan to do when you have acquired the Puzzle."  
  
"I will be Pharaoh," Marik answered quickly, repeating his words from before.  
  
"And yet I think that you don't know how even that will come to pass. Fair enough, though. You will be Pharaoh. How do you plan to gain the Puzzle?"  
  
"By killing the Pharaoh. Once he is gone, I--"  
  
"How do you wish to defeat Pharaoh?"  
  
"By using the God Cards."  
  
"Even if you are not aware of the full extent of their power?"  
  
"And you."  
  
"Then this is where I must intervene and set my rules. I will help you, Marik, but I will also require a deal to be made."  
  
"Naturally. What is it you want?"  
  
"Your soul."  
  
*~*  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
